Many toys exist which simulate in some manner the operation of fire arms. It is well known, for example, to propel darts, balls and other projectiles from gun-like devices. The propulsion systems utilized in such devices vary widely and can include springs, pressurized gas systems and so forth. Quite a number of prior art designs for simulated weapons incorporate electrical or pyrotechnic means for providing lighting or sound effects. These audio and visual displays are sometimes employed in conjunction with toy weapons which propel a projectile of some type. In other cases, the lighting and sound effects are incorporated in simulated weapons which do not in fact propel a projectile of any type.
The systems shown in the following United States patents are believed to be representative of the state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,151, issued May 16, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,715, issued May 6, 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,531, issued Jul. 20, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 689,547, issued Dec. 24, 1901, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,503, issued Sep. 28, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,722, issued Sep. 2, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,751, issued Jul. 4, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,831, issued Jan. 6, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,863, issued Sep. 22, 1959, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,784, issued Jul. 13, 1976, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,384, issued Nov. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,348, issued Dec. 2, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,977, issued Jan. 14, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,852, issued Nov. 16, 1993, U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,580, issued Mar. 28, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,924, issued Mar. 15, 1966, U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,732, issued Nov. 30, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,279, issued Sep. 18, 1951, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,310, issued Feb. 14, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,413, issued May 10, 1994.
The preferred form of apparatus disclosed herein relates to a toy gun which utilizes one or more photoluminescent projectiles to simulate tracer rounds. Typically, tracer ammunition utilized in actual weaponry contains a small pyrotechnic charge positioned in a hollow portion of a projectile. When the propelling charge is burned, the tracer charge is ignited and burns brightly as the projectile proceeds toward the intended target. Due to the photochemical persistence of the human eye, this traveling light source is perceived as an arc of light. When tracer ammunition is used at night, the trajectory of the projectile is easily monitored by this display.
With the present invention simulation of tracer bullets or other projectiles is simulated without the use of a burning projectile component. The structural elements and method steps utilized to accomplish the intended result are relatively simple, inexpensive and address the concerns of safety. The invention utilizes photoluminescent projectiles which are rapidly charged by superlumination to provide a toy that is not only inherently safe but highly interesting. The photoluminescent glow of the projectiles remains visible for a considerable length of time, making it a relatively easy matter to locate the projectiles in the dark after they have been projected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,151 referenced above is worthy of particular comment, the patent disclosing a toy launcher which utilizes incandescent lamps to light a photoluminescent projectile at launch. Such an approach does not result in effective illumination of the projectile. Furthermore, considerable time is involved "charging" the photoluminescent projectile. The illuminated and propelled projectile has a relatively low level phosphorescence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,413 discloses a device for energizing glow bait used for fishing using a flash lamp. The bait is exposed to the light from the flash lamp while the container of the device is closed. A lid is then opened and the bait manually removed by the fisherperson who then uses it in a conventional manner as bait.